Snap Pea
The Snap Pea shoots a Snapping Pea every five seconds, which does two peas of damage to most Zombies, but when the pea hits headwear or shield Zombies, it will start chewing on the helmet or shield, doing five peas of damage a second, until the helmet or shield is destroyed. The effect is not cumulative, so multiple snapping peas won't increase this effect. Credit to TMA for the first two infobox pictures, the old PvZ2 version and the pea picture. Stats Normal Type: Offensive. Cost: 225 Sun. Recharge: Fast. Rate-of-fire: One Snapping Pea every five seconds. Attack Strength: 2nds. Special: The peas chew on protective equipment, rapidly damaging it. Range: Forwards in the row. Introduced in: Spring (?-1). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Coin Cost: 2,500. Growing Time: 24 hours. Sun Cost: 100. Gem Cost: 500. Recharge: 30sec. Revive: 20sec. Range: 2 squares. Attack strength: 4nds. Toughness: Normal. VIP: No. Special: Removes headwear or barrels in one shot. (one shot per hat or accessory for DJ Zom-B) Rate-of-fire: One per second. Plant Perk: +2 range and 1.5x damage. PvZ2 Type: Offensive. Cost: 300 Sun. Recharge: Fast. Rate-of-fire: One Snapping Pea every second. Attack Strength: 2nds. Special: The peas do 5x damage against Cones, Buckets, Sarcophagi, Metal Plates and Knight Helms. Range: Forwards in the row. PvZ: The Final Showdown Cost: 250 Sun. Recharge: Very Fast. Range: Forwards in the row. Attack Strength: 2nds. Special: Does 10nds to protective equipment. Introduced in: "Blizzard" side path in Icy Rink. Plant Food Shoots out a super snapping pea to remove all protective equipment from zombies in the row. Very effective against large crowds of Bucketheads, Footballers or Diamondheads. Strategies Normal Use when tough helmeted or shielded Zombies are expected, as it will easily defeat those Zombies. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures This may be expensive (in coins and time), but it's well worth using against Coneheads, Bucketheads, Footballers and Barrel Zombies, but is quite ineffective against DJ Zom-B. PvZ2 It does rapid damage against Coneheads, Bucketheads, Sarcophagus Zombies, Poncho Zombies and Knight Zombies, so use it against them, otherwise, it's not worth the cost. PvZ: The Final Showdown Use this for helmeted or shield zombies, especially Diamondhead Zombies, due to their extreme resistance to damage. Other This plant is based on a real life plant called the Snap Pea. This is the first plant on this Wiki to have information about what it would be like in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Names in other languages Using Google Translate, here are some rough translations of the plant's name. If you have better translations or translations to other languages, feel free to add them. French: Pression Pois Spanish: Broche de Guisantes Japanese: スナップエンドウ (Sunappuendō) Dutch: Snij-erwt. Zulu: Ngesankahlu ipea. Filipino (not Google Translate'd!): Gisantes Pitik German: Snap Erbsen Finnish: Snap Herne Indonesian: Sekejap Pea / Kacang polong sekejap Afrikaans: Snap Ertjie Esperanto: Periodo Pizo Greek: Snap μπιζέλι (Snap Bizéli) Simplified Chinese: 捕捉豌豆 (Bǔzhuō Wāndòu) Traditional Chinese: 捕捉豌豆 (Bǔzhuō Wāndòu) Javanese: Sworo Seru Kacang Icelandic: Smella Pea Thai: สแน็ปถั่ว (S̄næ̆p t̄hạ̀w) Swedish: Snäpp ärta Italian: Pisello Snap Gallery Snappeapea.png|The Pea Snap Pea byHyperKingHesham.png|Hyperking Hesham's version PvZ2snappea.png|Old PvZ2 version Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Debuffers Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Real Life Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures